Feliz Cumpleaños
by Yumi Yoshimura 29
Summary: Songfic  Ella celebra su cumpleaños con sus amigos, pero le falta alguien.


**Feliz Cumpleaños**

Ha llegado el día en el que celebra un año más de vida. Ojalá y él estuviera ahí para acompañarla en ese día tan especial pero él se había ido a quien sabe dónde desde hace 2 meses, aunque… sentía como si no se hubiera marchado.

_Feliz cumpleaños, no podre estar ahí_

_En cuerpo pero en espíritu si_

_Mi lugar ocupado esta ahora_

_No importa, ¡tendrás muchos cumples más!_

Se levanto y se arreglo para ver a sus amigos. Cuando llegó a la sala se encontró con el desayuno preparado, cuando se acercó llegaron sus amigos por atrás y gritaron: ¡SORPRESA! Y empezaron a cantar las mañanitas. El ambiente era muy alegre y cálido, todos con una gran sonrisa cuando de repente escucharon algo en el techo y fueron a investigar. Al llegar se encontraron con los Titanes Este y estos fueron a abrazar a Starfire y desearle un feliz cumpleaños. Bajaron a celebrar a la cumpleañera. Todo era maravilloso: el ambiente, la música, los juegos, pero le faltaba a su otra mitad, necesitaba que la abrazara, que la besara y necesitaba escuchar su voz diciéndole "te amo".

_Hasta ser ancianos te celebraré_

_No me iré de tu lado, moriremos después_

_De que juntos lleguemos a la conclusión _

_Que ya es hora de partir_

Era hora de abrir los regalos. Todos la acompañaron al sillón y la rodearon para ver los regalos de los demás. Abrió primero el de Raven, quien le había regalado un libro que le había gustado desde hace tiempo. Cyborg le regaló una cámara fotográfica. Chico Bestia le regaló un ave cantora la cual era muy linda. En fin, cada quien le regalo algo que ella apreciaba mucho.

Chico Bestia propuso un concurso de video juegos y todos aceptaron excepto Raven (que raro ¬¬). Starfire dijo que se adelantaran, ella iría a dejar los hermosos obsequios a su habitación.

_Yo no te compraré solo una rosa, toda la florería_

_Yo te recitaré aquel poema que no existe todavía_

_Más no puedo desde acá_

Dejó las cosas encima de su cama y le echó un vistazo al paisaje por la ventana. Había un cielo anaranjado, era tiempo del ocaso, dio un suspiro recordando aquellos momentos en los que compartían juntos. Riendo, caminando en el parque tomados de la mano. Cuando hacia frio, él le daba su capa y rodeaba su cuello para darle un poco mas de calor. Si, esos momentos los extrañaba. ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué la dejó? Lo extrañaba demasiado.

Sus pensamientos se esfumaron recordando que sus amigos la esperaban para seguir celebrando, no debía ser tan grosera.

_Feliz cumpleaños, aun huele a ti_

_Ese día de otoño que ahora es gris_

_Pues no tengo manera para regresarle el color_

_A esta oscuridad_

Durante el camino, se acordó del último momento en que lo vio:

**Flashback**

Lo encontró en la azotea después de haberlo buscado por toda la torre. Estaba sentado a la orilla observando el panorama.

-¿Robin?- el chico se sobresaltó al saber que no estaba solo. Se sentó junto a él.- ¿sucede algo?-

-No, no es nada- respondió algo nervioso.

-Robin, conmigo no sabes no es fácil mentir-

-Lo sé- dijo mientras suspiraba –Es solo que… no podré verte por un tiempo-. La joven se sorprendió al escuchar eso. No comprendía ¿Cómo que no la iba a ver?

-Robin, no comprendo-

-Star, tengo que alejarme por un tiempo, aunque no se cuanto.- ahora si se quedo atónita. ¿Por qué? Seguía sin comprender, ¿Cuál era el motivo por el cual se iba? Lo tenía que averiguar.

-¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?-

-Tranquila Star, esto será temporal-

-¿Cuánto?-

-Aun no sé, pero no quiero que se prolongue demasiado.-

-¿y el por qué?- Robin se quedó en silencio, eso si no lo podía responder.

-¿Robin?- Él volteó a verla -¿Por qué no me dices?- Se levantó seguido por ella, se miraron a los ojos, se tomaron de las manos y se acercaron más hasta quedar unidos por un suave y tierno beso. Esos pocos segundos, para ellos fue una eternidad. Cuando rompieron el beso, se miraron una vez más y Robin dijo al fin:

-Nunca, nunca olvides que te amo- la soltó de las manos y se fue.

**Fin del flashback**

_Feliz cumpleaños, me quito el bombín_

_Con todo respeto, te deseo a ti_

_Nunca nadie podrá festejarte jamás_

_Como yo lo haría acá_

Cuando llegó a la sala, encontró a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia compitiendo entre ellos mientras los demás los apoyaban, excepto Raven quien leía con tranquilidad hasta que la vio llegar. Se acercó a la cocina y tomó una rosa con un papel enrollado y se la entregó. La joven tomó el regalo y se volvió su mirada a Raven y esta le regaló una sonrisa y se regresó a donde estaba sentada para volver a leer. Por otro lado, Star observaba la rosa y continuó por leer la nota que tenia enrollada:

_Yo no te compraré solo una rosa, toda la florería_

_Yo te recitare aquel poema que no existe todavía_

Mi amada Star:

Lamento no poder estar contigo para festejar tu cumpleaños, pero eso no significa que lo olvide.

Espero que te la estés pasado muy bien. La rosa es tu regalo de parte de mí, espero que te guste. Cuando la vi, me recordó mucho a ti, es muy hermosa al igual que tu.

Quiero que sepas que estaré contigo más pronto de lo que crees, tengo algunos asuntos más que atender pero tengo ya ansias de verte, te extraño. Sigue festejando con los demás, sonríe siempre.

Te amo.

Atentamente: Robin.

Observó una vez más la rosa, ciertamente era muy hermosa. Su mirada pasaba de la rosa a la carta, ella también lo extrañaba mucho. ¿Cuándo, cuando lo volverá a ver?

_Si, pásala bien, pues no se te olvide que es un día cualquiera_

_Pues yo te celebrare los 365 hasta que muera_

_Más no puedo desde acá._

Regresó con sus amigos a seguir con la celebración jugando videojuegos. La competencia seguía y se les unió. Las ansias y la emoción seguían y aumentaban cada vez más, incluso Raven llegó a competir contra Chico Bestia.

Después de algunas risas y festejos, los Titanes Este se retiraron deseándole una vez más feliz cumpleaños a Star. Los demás titanes siguieron jugando y riendo un rato más antes de ir a dormir.

La cumpleañera estaba agotada de tanto reír que no dejaba de recordar tantos momentos graciosos en ese día. Ya dispuesta a dormir, sintió alguien del otro lado de su puerta, se acercó y se asomó a ver quién era pero se habían ido. Volteó de un lado a otro y alcanzó a ver una sombra que corría. Decidió seguirla, caminó por todo el pasillo y seguía viendo solo a la sombra pero no veía al dueño. No sabía a dónde iba, llegó hasta la playa y no vio a nadie, lo único que veía eran la arena, las rocas y el mar chocando con ellas. Al ver esto, se quedó hipnotizada por el sonido del agua salada.

_Ohhhh oh oh ohh_

_Oh oh ohhhh oh oh ohh ohh_

_Ohhhh oh oh ohh_

_Oh oh ohhhh oh oh ohh ohh oh_

_Yo no puedo desde acá._

Se acercó mas hasta sentir como el agua tocaba sus pies. El viento era relajante, el cielo parecía un gran manto negro y el mar era salvaje y tranquilo a la vez. Algo le incomodaba, sentía que no estaba sola, se sentía vigilada. Sin pensarlo dos veces encendió un par de starbolts y se preparó en posición de ataque. Sintió una mano tocar su hombro, al voltear se sorprendió ver quién era, era él.

-Se me olvidó decirte algo en la carta- dijo sonriendo. En ese momento Star apagó los starbolts y lo abrazó con mucho entusiasmo. Acercaron sus rostros y se dieron su primer beso después de 2 meses.- Feliz cumpleaños-

**oOLa! Perdón por tardar tanto pero no he tenido tiempo para nada, ni si quiera para respirar. Espero que les haya gustado mi primer songfic, la canción se llama "Feliz Cumpleaños" interpretada por mi banda favorita, Panda, es su canción más reciente.**

**Por otro lado, estoy trabajando en mi fic "Hechizo de Rosa" así que pronto estará publicado [eso espero]. **

**Otra cosa, les invito a dar una vueltecita por el grupo de "Mis historias favoritas" y dejar comentarios de otras historias que también son muy buenas.**

**Sin más comentarios les deseo una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo, que este 2011 les valla mucho mejor que el 2010 ;) ¡!**

**LoOve & carToOnz**

**Yumi Yoshimura 29.**


End file.
